1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of a semiconductor chip and an interposer for dense packages in semiconductor technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Dense packaging of semiconductor chips is achieved by techniques that allow a compact arrangement of chips in a housing, like wafer-to-wafer or chip-to-wafer direct bonding. Through-silicon vias (TSVs), which are also called through-substrate vias in more general applications, and advanced wiring methods can also be used to reduce the dimensions.
US 2007/0007641 A1 discloses a chip-embedded interposer structure comprising a silicon substrate with a cavity, an integrated circuit chip with a plurality of I/O pads arranged in the cavity, a plurality of through-substrate vias penetrating the substrate and rerouting conductors connected to the I/O pads and the through-substrate vias.
US 2010/0171226 A1 discloses an IC with an array of TSVs, each TSV comprising an electrically conductive filler material surrounded by a dielectric liner. The TSVs are arranged in interior and exterior rows and columns. At least a portion of the TSVs are electrically connected to a terminating metal interconnect level. At least one of the exterior rows or columns includes a lower number of electrically connected TSVs than the interior rows and the interior columns.
US 2011/0024916 A1 discloses a method of forming an interposer package with through-silicon vias. A semiconductor die and a dummy die provided with a through-silicon via are mounted over a carrier, the dies are encapsulated, and the carrier is removed. A first redistribution layer is formed over the dies, thus electrically connecting the through-silicon via and a contact pad of the semiconductor die. An insulation layer is formed over the first redistribution layer. A second redistribution layer is formed opposite the first redistribution layer and electrically connected to the through-silicon via. A semiconductor package is connected to the second redistribution layer.
M. Murugesan et al., “High-step-coverage Cu-lateral interconnections over 100 μm thick chips on a polymer substrate—an alternative method to wire bonding,” in J. Micromech. Microeng. 22 (2012) 085033 doi:10.1088/0960-1317/22/8/085033, describe a method for packaging different kinds of chips on a wafer level. The resistance value of high-step-coverage interconnections formed by electroplating over 100 μm thick silicon chips was found to be very close to the resistance value of interconnections on the plain wafer even at 150° C. The method is suggested for the manufacture of CMOS compatible interconnections between a polymer substrate and a chip.
Qianwen Chen et al., “Chip-to-Wafer (C2W) 3D Integration with Well-Controlled Template Alignment and Wafer-Level Bonding,” in IEEE 61st Electronic Components and Technology Conference (ECTC 2011), describe the embedding of chips into cavities.
Akitsu Shigetou and Tadatomo Suga, “Homo/Heterogeneous Bonding of Cu, SiO2, and Polyimide by Low Temperature Vapor-Assisted Surface Activation Method,” in IEEE 61st Electronic Components and Technology Conference (ECTC 2011), describe polyimide bonding with thickness of 10 nm.